A Twist in time: Adventures of the past
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Titanic was one of the greatest tragities of all time. Now 98 years later we still remember her, and the events of her demise. But could a simple wish made by a certain moon princess turn the tide? Or, will the events still occour tipping the scale once ?
1. Stowaway?

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I do own Kayla and the plot though.

* * *

A/n: This is an idea that I've been toying with for a while now. I don't know what there is about it, but I find it to be quite interesting. Perhaps if I tried writing it down it may leave me alone. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Warning: standard warning disclaimers apply. This fic isn't for young children. Adult themes will be present, so I would advise you to turn back if you are not of age or into that kind of thing.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Brown eyes squinted and blinked trying to adjust to the sunlight that tried to blind them even though it only would have caused pain. Sightless orbs focused on everything and nothing trying to get a bearing on their location. This however failed to provide little aid. Even the sounds filtering into the brown-eyed woman's ears did little to help her determine a single useful thing. She could hear people talking, some commenting on her choice of an outfit. Though she had to wonder what that had to do with anything.

It wasn't as if she were naked, far from it in her opinion. She wore a black and white stripped sleeveless t-shirt, and a pair of knee-length red shorts. Granted on the right side she had a hole, but it wasn't anything too obvious. Yet the men and mostly women acted like they had never seen another woman's legs before. What was the big deal anyway? It wasn't like she had committed a crime… right?

Bare toes walked along what felt finally polished wood. Yet it still hadn't hit the woman where she was. Though wood wasn't exactly a sign of anything that would make since to her. Her steps were slow-pased as she continued to move about trying to carefully balance her weight. Her body felt week, and she couldn't shake the feeling of tiredness that seemed to cloak her being in its grip. Unseeing eyes looked distant and withdrawn, as if the woman was seeing something no one else saw.

Suddenly, everything stopped, all the sound died out, the people ,the light, just everything. She didn't even feel herself falling. Nothing but darkness complete darkness. It had come on so suddenly she hadn't time to prepare for the promised impact, one that would send her spinning only to land face-first on the wood she had been dragging her body along. Why hadn't she noticed it? Why hadn't she been alerted to the possible danger? Had she known most likely she would not have tried what she tried. And found the first avaible place to sit.

Fifth Officer Harold Lowe had been walking about making rounds when he had overheard of the commotion some first-class women were making. He of course would go over to them to find out what was wrong, but didn't expect to be something requiring his skills. However, the woman in question that had caused quite a stir among the first-class women, had just caught his eye when he saw her falling to the deck. Before he could blink, she was face down on the deck, and he feared what state she could be in. For all he knew he would be touching a fresh corpse. Completely disturbed by this possibility he knelt down in front of the girl removing one of his gloves to check for any sign of life. Pressing two fingers to her neck, he felt the faint heartbeat that singled she was alive.

A look of relief washed over his features as he turned the girl on her back to give her a better opportunity to breathe with a little more ease. She seemed from a quick observation, to be breathing normally, but it was quite clear she was in fact unconscious. He could not just leave her like that not knowing what had caused her to simply fall like that. She had done so without any warning what-so-ever, and from his vantage point it looked as if she had hit pretty hard.

With great care, Harold picked up the woman adjusting her in his arms. He knew that you shouldn't move an injured person, but he couldn't leave her there either. No he had to get her some kind of help. So, he took her to the ship's medical ward in order to have her looked at by the on-board doctor. What he didn't expect, was for her to wake up and stiffen almost afraid to struggle knowing her current position. It was if she knew should she struggle, she could end up falling again. "You'll be alright. I'm taking you to get some help."

She didn't know what to think. She could probably flip, only to land on her face again, but regardless of this, it mattered not to her. She realized how week and sore she actually was when she no longer had the weight on her body. Her limbs were shaking, and she complitated telling this person, no man off… but fear had stopped her cold. She wouldn't do anything whilst being held, but the moment he released her and she regained some form of control over her failing body, she would fight him and run.

"You'll be safe I promise no one is going to hurt you." There was his voice again. So soft, gentle, and reassuring. It was if her eyes mostly showed every emotion that pored freely from her being. Not suprising in the slightest. But, who was this person whom had a firm grip on her? The girl sure didn't know, and despite his reassurances, she still felt very uneasy. However, she remained quiet not able to muster up the strength nor the courage to fight him. In fact she wasn't sure how strong she actually was.

Finally the two came to a stop, and she felt herself being readjusted to free up one of his hands. Closing her eyes she could hear a knock fallowed by a man giving them permission to enter. "How may I help you? Mr. Lowe?" the doctor asked upon sight of the woman in his arms.

"She fainted up on deck sir. She seems to have come too, but hasn't spoken or anything. I want her checked out to be sure she's alright." The man carrying her stated, a Mr. Lowe, was it?

"Very well sir, if you would just put her down on the bed and step outside, I'll let you know what I find."

Harold nodded carefully lowering the shaking girl on the bed. "Don't worry, this is the doctor he won't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine." The girl spoke for the first time since, god she couldn't even tell. If her voice sounded this bad to her own ears, she could only wonder how it must have sounded to them.

"I'll determine that miss, now just relax and we will get this over with . the doctor countered. "Fainting for no reason is something that should be taken seriously."

"I know that, I have a laundry list of health problems. I could easily list them off to you, but honestly…. I don't think you have the common sense to listen. All you doctors are the same, quacks in white lab coats that think you know everything." Kayla said a bit more forcefully. She sure didn't want to be messed with by a man who thought he knew her more then sh knew herself. She had enough of medical malpractice and she hadn't the strength to go through more. And, yet she knew she would sound less then fine especially when he started to ask her the general questions that every doctor asked. God, how she hated the thought. Yet, while she might not be able to stand on her own two feet she would be content to be left to her own devices. Of course she wouldn't get that chance.

"Miss I'm going to need you to be calm while I check a few things out. I promise I won't hurt you." The doctor said.

The brown haired woman decided to comply as long as he didn't start poking and proding her like a pin cushion. If he were to do so she would actually have to become physical, a skill she gathered probably would not do well to improve her situation. Oh god, as long as he didn't ask the year, or date or something like that, she was fine, but he would probably do so making her sound insane unless perhaps she was right. But, something clicked in her brain. The doctor had referred to the man who had brought her in as Mr. Lowe. She only knew of one 'Lowe' and her mind started spinning. ::no… it can't be:: she thought.

"Miss can I have your name please?" the doctor's voice broke the woman out of her thoughts, and she replied all be it a little distantly. "Kayla Tsukino."

"Now, Miss Tsukino can you tell me where you are?" the doctor continued his question taking note in the sudden behavior changes she'd undergone. One minute she looked capable of literally ripping him apart provided the chance, and now she seemed distant.

"A doctor's office." Kayla said a bit irrably. Despite the war going on in her head, she was going to be as vague as possible.

"Can you elaborate on that?" the man questioned wondering how much she knew, and how well her brain was functioning.

"No, I don't know exactly." Kayla answered as a realization dawned on her. "It must be on a ship of some sort." She surmised though which one hadn't quite struck her. But there was no mistaking she could hear a constant hum, and the distinct feeling of motion despite being lying on a bed that felt attached to a wall. But, that wasn't what got her attention, the simple fact she could still feel it as subtle as it may have been while being carried. She knew it wasn't her body doing it, so what could it have been? Anything she guessed.

The doctor tried to get through the questioning as much as possible, but started having difficulty when it came to more exact questions such as the year. The answers left him a bit perplexed, but made note of it and would discuess it with officer Lowe who was waiting outside so he could decide what next to do with her. It was apparent she was either mentally ill, or a stow away. Both possibilities were reasonable enough, but the latter seemed the most reasonable after a thero check of her body which resulted in a fight and her being physically restrained while the exam was being performed. He suspected her to be depressed or out running an abusive situation, which could also explain the decline in the mental state.

While she didn't seem to be to terribly under weight, he did take note the various scratches and cuts along her body. Some old, some new, some that had long since turned into scars, not long ones, but mere dents in her skin, so small it only stood out because the doctor was looking for something, anything, that would prove that some of the injuries she sustained were self-inflicted. And, he also suspected she had developed an eating disorder, which would explain the fainting even though Kayla argued it was due to low blood sugar. The doctor of course didn't believe her despite the fact she had volunteered her complete medical history to him. Then again, Kayla reasoned without all the various scans avaible to prove her right, he was only making a guess. So, she simply let it go deciding that the doctor wasn't worth the effort, and withdrew into herself and waited.

She sat in the doctor's office listening as the doctor explained his diagnosis to Officer Lowe, stating he simply didn't know what else he could do. The officer nodded deciding to go ahead and take the girl someplace where he could watch her, or have someone watch her, while he discussed her situation to the captain.

Kayla decided it wasn't in her best interest to argue. At least not now. She wished she could say she was used to this kind of treatment, but still somehow. It hurt none the less to have complete strangers no less not believe her. So, she did what she did best, shut her mouth and try not to cry. Amazingly she hadn't had an emotional meltdown over this, but that didn't mean one wasn't around the corner. Those tended to pop up unexpectedly, and it didn't matter where she was or what was happening. The smallest little thing could set one off, and often she wasn't aware of them until she started shaking and unable to talk. But, so far so good. She wasn't even trying to talk anyway.

The trip to god-knew-where was done in complete silence. Kayla chose not to talk, even though she wished desperately she could just disappear. Instead she would have setteled for feeling completely numb to the world. Yet it seemed that whatever higher power existed, if one existed at all wasn't granting her any luxuries. Her only salvation to the pain, was when she felt herself being lowered into a chair. "Stay here, don't move." Harold's voice cut through the silence not that Kayla was going anywhere.

"I'm god-knows-where, on some kind of moving object. Where in the hell would I go?" she muttered under her breath.

Harold shook his head. This girl was testing his last nerve. He could only hope after a proper meal and some sleep she would mellow out, but truth was he didn't know her. He didn't know what to expect from her. She could always be this way, which would drive not only himself, but pretty much everyone nuts not knowing what to expect from her. Instead, he simply shook his head spotting his friend James Moody passing by. "Hey Mr. Moody." He called.

"Yes sir?" Moody asked. "What is it?" he asked. It must be something important if Harold wasn't using his first name.

"Could you watch Miss Tsukino over here, make sure she doesn't try and bolt. I need to have some words with the captain.

Moody blinked, but did what his friend requested. Who was this girl anyway, and why would she feel the need to run. What crime could she have done to warrant such actions? Maybe if he talked to the girl, perhaps he would get some answers. "Miss Tsukino?"

Kayla looked up, but she chose not to speak. At least not at first. "are you here to charge me with whatever crime I must have committed?" Her voice was low, a bit broken, and she looked basically like hell.

"In truth, I don't really know what's going on. I was hoping you could tell me." Moody replied, keeping his tone neutral. Perhaps if he tried a non-aggressive approach he could gain her trust, and hopefully get to the bottom of this mystery.

"That makes two of us." Kayla replied, her tone reflective of how she felt, worn and defeated.

…then again, maybe not…

Harold came back into the room a few minutes later and placed a tray in front of Kayla. "You need to eat something. Doctor's orders."

Kayla nodded, and picked at the food on her plate before actually tasting it. Her sugar was low, which explained some of her bitterness, but something kept eating at her. Something was seriously wrong. And, she had a feeling this wasn't some insane dream no matter how much she wanted it to be. Something in her stomach told her it was real, quite real. Putting the names together, she could only make one guess as to where she was.

…she was on Titanic…


	2. The mystery deepens

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Titanic, or Sailor moon. I do own the story as messed up as it may be.

* * *

A/n: What a day. I don't know how this is going to go I've got random ideas going on in my head. Once again I would like to point out this is fiction, and I mean no disrespect to those who actually lived during this time. I'm going off of what is in my head. I do know a bit of what happened, plain and simple. This also isn't based off of any particular movie either.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

After Kayla polished off the plate in front of her, she pulled her cell phone from its holder on her hip. She had felt it vibrate several times, and she had managed to ignore it, but with nothing better to do she decided to check the number of messages she had recently received. She doubted she would be able to respond based on the realization that dawned on her, but she was even more surprised to find she had a signal. A very week one, but one none-the-less. This puzzled her, for two reasons. she should be anywhere out on the North Atlantic, and if this actually was the ship she was thinking cell towers should not have been invented. But, just like in her apartment, she actually had one to two bars and continued to receive a backlog of text messages. Something she knew should not be possible.

A majority of the messages were from Aim, from her friends she talked to every single day. So she knew something had to be up. Her senshi sense was sending warning bells in her direction, and somehow this voyage, was not exactly going to be quite what she expected. Now, she couldn't even guarantee where she was, which left her even more confused if possible. She could only pray no one asked her any questions because she defiantly did not have any answers. At not ones that would sitify her mind.

Sighing she decided to try her luck and try to respond to some of the messages. Her fingers expertly glided over the touch screen the tapping sound was almost rhythmic as she tapped out her reply causing her to forget she wasn't alone. Someone had been eyeing her, and that made her a bit, all be it slightly uneasy. Naturally though, she understood perfectly considering the officers had no idea of who she was. Fighting the doctor sure didn't make her seem anymore stable, and if no one belived a word she said, so be it.

"What is it exactly you are doing there Miss Tsukino." Sixth Officer James Moody inquired breaking her train of thought for a mear moment. She had forgotten he was even there to engrossed in her phone to notice much of anything else. Apparently he had been silently observing her, making sure she didn't try and run, while reading a book. The tapping of her fingers as she hit the various keys must have been what had drawn his attention to her and prompted the question.

"Texting." Kayla replied as if it hadn't inturpted her thought process. Not that it had. She could often multi-task, though her voice would often sound a bit distracted or distant. This being no exception. Of course she hadn't sounded real attentive when she'd been questioned previously either not helping her situation one little bit.

"What ?" Moody inquired his book forgotten, his gaze planted on her with something resembling that of cericioty.

"Sending a text message." Kayla said, not thinking she would have to explain in great detail. Most people understood the basic concept, or knew what to say to elebrate. But obviously not the case today.

"Text messaging What is that?" Moody was interested to know what she was talking about, but at the same time had confirmed in her mind some things. She was obviously in the past, but her present company appeared to have no idea of what she was talking about what-so-ever. Hell George, her living partner, knew at least in general what a text was and would often say 'in my day you picked up a phone to talk.'

"I'm sending an electronic message through my phone, to someone else's phone or computer." Kayla finally spoke. Apparently the explanation didn't help much. As she received a confused blank look in reply. She had obviously confused the man greatly, but what else was she to do, try to fall asleep while sitting, and waiting for what? To be told she would be escorted off and locked up somewhere for committing a fedral crime? It hadn't taken her long to realize this was a possibility, but quite frankly she didn't know what to do. She had no way to prove she actually belonged there, wherever there was. Though her mind, for some reason kept thinking Titanic. Why she did not know, but that's what it kept screaming. Hell for all she knew she was right, but she couldn't admit that not even to herself. She would have thought herself insane. Bad enough at least two people looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't need any more drama, but when it rained it tended to poor. And poring it was.

Kayla barely had time to place her phone back in its holder when the master-at-arms arrived and restrained Kayla's hands behind her back. She only made a small suqueek of protest, but for the most part had returned to her depressive state-of-mind and refused to speak unless spoken too. Considering she was looking at possible jail time if she was proven to be a stowaway, which would have been the truth, she best make it easy on herself and actually co-opperate. Well as much as possible anyway. There was obviously some things she couldn't say, or agree upon, but of course he would do her best.

A single tear rolled down her face as she suppressed the urge to cry out when her legs protested against the use so suddenly. Pain rocketed through her being as she forced her limbs to move her body seeming to groan in protest with every attempt at movement. The master-at-arms sure didn't make it any easier, as he shoved her through the ship before setteling her down in another chair.

Sightless brown eyes gazed about the small room, as their owner tried freeing themselves from the metal restraints. Several emotions ran through Kayla Tsukino's body at this point, and holding the torrent back was becoming increasingly difficult. "Now Miss, there is nothing to get upset over, we just want to know a few things." A man to Kayla's right said, his voice had a hint of an acent to it.

"I understand where you're coming from sir, but I'm afraid there is little information I can offer you. I do have I.D. and my social security card on me, but nothing that would benefit you in your quest for information. My memory fails me, mostly due to low blood sugar, and the reality is I don't know who half of you are, or where I am. Any number of things could have happened, and I am certain that most of you have already jumped to conclusions." Kayla began deciding just to speak. "I can give you basic information, and I can clarify that at one point I had been abused. I can say for certain it had not been recently, and the bumps and scratches on my legs are from bugs, and the occasional cat scratch. I can only offer this to you allowing you to chose how you interpret my words. Mind you its my word against your own. I do not ask that you believe me, nor do I expect you to. I trust you to make your own judgment calls about me." Kayla finished. "I respect you and will accept any punishment given me."

Harold, who had been listening, couldn't believe it. Not even a couple of hours ago she had been barely alive, quiet, and here she was speaking as if she belonged in first-class, taking full responsibility for any actions she had taken even if she couldn't remember them. He knew nothing about this low blood sugar, or hypoglycemia, as she called it, so couldn't disprove any comments she made that suggested it could be responsible for her state of mind. Of course only he and moody had been around her long enough to detect the sudden change in behavior. Though others around them couldn't help but notice how professional that she sounded despite looking like she was ready to cry.

"My name's Thomas Andrews. I wish to assure you miss we do not wish to cause any harm to you, but do you mind telling us what you do know?"

"To be quite honest, I couldn't provide you with a clear-cut answer, Mr. Andrews. I don't remember much of the past few hours and I'm not quite certain as to where I am." Kayla responded as truthfully as possible. Lying wouldn't do her any good, but saying she was a sailor senshi would have had her marked as insaine and have her locked up. Kayla knew this was a possibility regardless of what she said, but she much rather not have people thinking her crazy.

Thomas glanced at the captain and the others in the room before returning to the girl. He didn't know what to make of the tale, but did find it possible she was out running someone dangerous and ducked aboard. Lost in the sea of people she could have easily gotten lost and not know how to get off the boat. However, accusing her of lying would only cause her to withdraw, and he wished to gain her trust.

"We're too far out to sea now; she'll just have to stay with us until we reach Cherbourg." Captain Smith stated. He had been speaking to the others in the room as if Kayla wasn't even there to speak for herself.

"We're all booked up; it'll be difficult to find her a place to stay." Thomas replied. "But, I agree there is little we can do now."

"We could always keep her down in my office, that way she won't be causing any trouble." The master-at-arms jumped in earning a glare from both Harold and Thomas, but it was Thomas who vocalized his protest.

"She's a human being we shouldn't keep her chained down like an animal. Even if she could cause trouble."

"Then one of the officers can be in charge of her, take responsibility for her." Captain smith said eyes turning to his Chief officer.

Chief Officer Hennery Wilde looked at the group of men who had crowded into the rather small room, looking at each of his officers. "That's a good idea." He agreed eyeing Harold. "Mr. Lowe, since she seems to know you somewhat you will be responsible for her. If she gets out of hand, it'll be your job on the line as well. And, don't think this means you can slack off on your duties either I expect you to multi-task.

Harold nodded and sighed inwardly to himself. Since when was he a glorified baby-sitter? First day out, and now he had another task on top of the many he had to perform on a daily basis. At least, he reasoned with himself, it would only be for a few hours. He could take her someplace quiet, well as quiet as it could get on a ship, and hope she would sleep from now until they landed in Cherbourg in a few short hours. If how she looked was any indication, then it was highly likely that this problem would soon be resolved.

The master-at-arms released Kayla from the handcuffs that he had placed her in, allowing the girl to move her hands in front of her and rub her now-sore wrists. Weekly she attempted to stand, only to fall back into the chair, her legs refusing to obey the silent command to move. Harold made his way over to her, helping her to stand keeping her from falling once more.

"Miss, you didn't mention you were in ill health." Thomas stated, being one of the last to leave. He couldn't in good conscious have her escorted off at the next port if she couldn't even stand on her own power.

"It's nothing Mr. Andrews." Kayla tried to explain, but she didn't quite know how. Sure she could give him all the medical tearms accioated with her medical history, but she doubted he would understand him. Hell, very few who lived in her time understood them. And, those in the medical coumity would just ignore her. So what did it matter. "I'm just real tired." She finally managed to say. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't exactly lying either. She was tired, and it was a direct result of not tending to her low blood sugar in time.

"I plan to take her somewhere to rest." Harold stated quickly. "After all we should be in Cherbourg in a few short hours; she should get some sleep while she can."

Thomas didn't seem convinced that was all there was to it, but decided not to press the issue. He would just have to talk to Captain Smith about allowing her to stay until QueensTown at least. "Has she been seen by the doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, sir she fainted up on deck and I took her there straight away before talking to the captain about her." Harold admitted. "He isn't quite certain he knows what's wrong for sure, but he simply instructed me to make sure she eats. He thinks she may be well", he paused "…disturbed." Harold said having lifted Kayla in his arms when she apparently lost the battle to stay awake and driffed off before he could get her to a bed.

Thomas frowned. He felt suddenly uneasy about having the girl get off in Cherbourg. "I'll talk to Smith. Perhaps she'll be allowed to stay until we reach New York. I don't feel right handing her off in such a state." He said.

Harold nodded thinking the same thing. Hopefully Ismay wouldn't find out, or heaven help all of them. Having the girl on board would deffently damage the reputation of the White Star Line, and as managing director he couldn't, no wouldn't dare have that. So, he would have to do his best to keep her out of sight of the man. His day just got better and better didn't it?

Taking a deep breath, Harold took the slumbering girl to his quarters where he lie her down. She hardly seemed to notice the transion, but at least she looked quite comfortable. Looking at a nearby clock, he sighed. He'd have to be out on watch in a few minutes, so he took one good look at himself, and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock it because Kayla was still in there sleeping. Should she wake up during his shift, then he didn't want her to be scared. She probably would be, but at least there would be others around. Everyone knew about her, so would not be surprised to see her wondering about should she decide to do so.

* * *

It had actually worked. Her plan had actually worked. At least so she thought so far. She had done the impossible, but couldn't be certain. So far so good. From what she could gather she was down below deck in the third-class areas. Not a place she wanted to have ended up in, but she couldn't be too picky. She had less chance of being labeled a stow away and arrested. Looking at the time she knew she had to hurry. She couldn't allow the ship to make its two stops, if she was right at least. Her name, Usagi Tsukino.

It had started out as something simple. A wish to change the course of history. Harmless right?

…Wrong….

Usagi Tsukino wasn't your typical dreamer, she was something far more. On the outside she looked like the average sixteen-year-old, but she was far different, she was Sailor Moon the princess of a forgotten kingdom—and dare she say it—God all in one. Under her normal-looking exterior learked a mind as pure as it was corrupt. A mind so determined to save lives, she would have done anything. Even if it meant re-writing history and risking all those lives with a variation of results. But, she didn't care. The goal in her mind, save all of the over two thousand souls aboard. Not even stopping to think that her elder sister lie sleeping only a few decks away determined to stop her in her attempts to do so should she learn of them.

Making her way up on deck Usagi observed the area around her. She had a limited window, and she couldn't get caught being seen as a third-class passenger. Not if she wanted to set fourth her master plan. She had to get to the bridge, but how? She only had a few hours.

Pulling out her cell phone from her sub-space pocket she focoused on the crew. ::Anyone of them would do.:: she thought. A smile came to her lips as she shot a photo, and changed into the person of interest. How she accomplished this ttask without anyone taking notice, Usagi didn't know nor did she care. All that ran through her mind was the fact she could go anywhere she wanted in the ship and none would be the wiser. At least she thought so anyway. She was never one to think things through. And, today would prove to be no exception.

Usagi wondered through the ship not stopping to take into account the length. It would take her a good while to reach the wheelhouse, but the real challenge what would she do when she got there? Her cell phone was capable of changing her appearance, but not capable of providing her the skills nessery when she chose an outfit such as this. But, then again once she reached her goal, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Hey you." Usagi froze as she realized someone was talking to her. Another crew member perhaps? She turned, gave the man a smile, and walked off. "Oi…" the cal rang out again, but Usagi kept right on moving. She couldn't have responded even if she wanted to. Usagi spoke only Japanese Despite she could understand English to a certain degree. So she would try and do everything in her power not to speak.

Finally she reached the bridge and the wheelhouse. Her goal was in sight, if only she wouldn't get stopped…

"Something wrong?" First officer Will Murdoch asked seeing what looked to be an odd-looking porter approaching. Quite often they didn't come to the bridge unless they had a damn good reason, and this one didn't seem to have any urgent messages or anything of the sort. If he didn't know any better this particular man looked, dare he say it, lost almost as if he'd not been on the ship before. Due to the large size, Murdoch did not dismiss this as a possibility. "Are you lost?" he pressed not having received any form of reply.

Usagi froze her gaze turned on the Scottish officer. Damn it she would have to come up with some vocal reply, but she only knew one, maybe two words. "No, chocolate."

Murdoch blinked. He was starting to think, wait was that a female voice, in a steward's uniform? He could swear he was hearing things, but could not be certain. "Excuse me son, what's your name?"

Usagi had hoped the questioning was over and she could be well on her way to her target by now, but that male officer's voice cut her off once more. She didn't know how to answer in English, and decided not to try. Instead she replied in Japanese, "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu."

::Well, that explains the poor English attempt. :: Murdoch thought to himself as he blinked. It was deffently a woman he was talking to for one thing, and apparently one who didn't know English hardly at all. In fact wasn't that Japanese she was speaking? At this, Murdoch raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew White Star Line only employed English-speaking crew members for obvious reasons. Maybe a few inturpters, but this woman obviously couldn't have been one, otherwise she would have been able to respond in English.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. " Murdoch quickly recompose himself ,taking her into one of the offices. "Fetch the master-at-arms." He ordered a passing steward. "Also, find me a translator. Better yet, Mr. Lowe… find out if that girl, Kayla was it, knows Japanese or whatever language this woman's speaking is."

Harold nodded and went to go wake Kayla. Not knowing who she was he wasn't looking forward to it. She may not wake up real easy, or her mind could be to far gone to be of any use to them, but he had to try. As it stood, she was a passanger. An unexpected passanger, but one none-the-less. Besides, she would only be one for a few more hours. The ship was set to land in Cherbourg not long after nightfall. At least that's what Harold thought when he went to go check on the girl.

As Usagi was being restrained, she started to pale. She hadn't taken to account she could be arrested, for "stealing" a White Star line employee's clothing. And, she knew she would probably be found out. But, she still didn't know that her sister, Kayla would have been drug into this mess she had created. Oh, she could imagine the look she would receive. Wait, that wasn't in her mind. It was real…


	3. Out for blood

Disclaimer, Standards apply. I don't own Sailor moon or Titanic. I do own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: Just so everyone's aware, this is the first night out. The ship has yet to land in Cherbourg. I'm going to keep events as close to what I know as possible. And, need I remind you, this isn't based on any particular film. The characters used so far are real people, and I mean no disrespect to their memory. The only characters that are not real are my orgenals, also based off of real people, except those that are obviously from sailor moon. As I bring in characters I'll put credit where its due. To my fans, I haven't abandoned my other fics, I'm just inspired by this one at the moment.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Murderous…

Simply murderous…

That was the look on Tsukino Kayla's face as she stood in front of her younger sister Usagi. Her day had not been a good one from the get-go, and this sure wasn't making it any easier. And, Kayla hadn't even started to lay into her younger sibling. She simply stood there glaring at her sister with a look the elder didn't think she capable of making causing the younger to shrink under her gaze.

When Harold had come to find her, Kayla had woken up and was a little frantic. She had forgotten what had happened, and the movment of the ship under her was something she was not quite used to. However, all of that was forgotten when she'd been informed that a woman calling herself 'Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu' was discovered wondering about the bridge, in what appeared to be stolen clothing, all of her previous feelings were instently forgotten and the puzzle that seemed to be incomplete suddenly had its final peace. Usagi had done something, something incredibly stupid without stopping to think what her actions caused, but what? That's what she intended to find out.

"What have you done? Wait I'm not sure I want to know the answer to that," Kayla hissed her tone deadly.

Usagi shrunk back even more if that were possible. "I made a wish on the silver crystal—"

"I was right; I don't want you to finish that sentence." Kayla placed a hand to her temples to massage the headache that had just started to pound. Usagi had gone and done something no one thought possible. "You can't keep doing stupid selfish things like this." Kayla was resisting the urge to yell at her while still speaking English. She had yet to translate a single word Usagi had said, but she didn't have too. It was quite obvious Usagi had done more then steal someone else's clothing and sneak around where she shouldn't be.

"What is she saying?" Captain smith had entered the room at this point, wondering what this woman was doing. He had heard about what had happened, and was not too pleased.

Kayla took another deep breath to calm her nerves before opening her mouth to speak, "She's saying that she made a wish on a mystical crystal." Kayla winced as the words poored from her lips, but she wasn't going to lie. So what if everyone had a reason to believe Usagi crazy. It was better then her.

"Do you know how insaine that sounds?" Captain Smith replied with a confused look gracing his features.

"I know, my guess she got into alcohol. When she does her mind, well it basically leaves this planet." Kayla explained trying to defend Usagi while keeping their secret in tact. "At least this time she doesn't think she's grown wings and can fly."

"Onei-sama you're so mean!" Usagi interrupted as tears stung the back of her eyes.

"I'm not mean, you're the one doing things you shouldn't taking risks. I have half a mind to have you detained for a while and keep anything containing alcohol out of your grasp." Kayla returned. "But, I don't know how long I'm going to be here, and don't intend to spend my remaining time baby-sitting the likes of you. I may be your older sister, but you would think at your age you'd exercises more common sense."

"What did you plan doing on the bridge?" Captain smith interjected breaking up the argument the two siblings seemed to had suddenly become engaged in.

Usagi brightened, "I wanted to alter the ship's course. Since this 2010 you won't be expected at Cherbourg or Queens Town."

"I see, well perhaps it would be wise to detain you until you've sobered up." Captain Smith said watching Kayla shake her head and cringe as she translated usagi's words. At least she knew now why she had a week signal. They were between SouthHapton and Cherbourg, probably close enough to the French coast that it was transmitting something. This also meant that she would probably lose all signal when they begun to sail west in the direction of New York. But, she needed more proof then a working cell phone and the comments made by a possibly drunk Usagi. Surely she'd hear an airplane or something of the sort.

"I don't want you to do that. I didn't do anything wrong…" Usagi insisted watching her sister cringe as she translated the moon bunnies' words. "I just wanted to prevent the sinking of the Titanic."

"I'm the Captain, I'm not giving you a choice. Do you realize what you could have done?" Captain smith looked very sternly at Usagi.

"No, she is a bit selfish and while she may have good antentions, she's not very bright." Kayla interjected not giving Usagi a chance to comment.

"Onei-sama stop being so mean." Usagi allowed the dam to break tears pooring freely down her cheecks.

"Stop it." Kayla hissed. "You're acting like a two-year-old. You're sixteen Usagi. Act your age, not your shoe size."

This comment only made Usagi cry harder, her concentration broken. She had somehow lost the tempory transformation and had reverted back to the meatball-headed girl she actually was. Kayla rubbed her temples her sightless orbs closed while Usagi continued on.

"I really need to get some sleep." Captain Smith muttered wishing he hadn't seen what he had. Though to Usagi and Kayla's relief, he attributed it to old age, because now it would be real difficult keeping the secret. "You young lady are confined to your quarters until you sober up and can tell me the truth of why you're here."

"But, I don't…" Usagi started catching a glare from Kayla as her restraints were removed.

"Save it Usagi." Kayla said as she leaned against the wall. She was clearly still a little out of it, and stressed beyond reason.

"You should take better control of your blood sugar onei-sama, you're being a real bitch." Usagi hissed.

"My low blood sugar has nothing to do with the fact that you probably snuck aboard this ship, and your wish caused me to do the same. You had better be lucky you're getting off easy. I don't want to hear from you until you've calmed down Usagi. You've done something real stupid, and I could nail you for it, but you know what I'm way to tired to care. Regardless of the year, the ship will land at its next port. So get over yourself Usagi." Kayla shot back muttering her own sware words under her breath.

Usagi muttered a few choice words in Kayla's direction as she had been drug back through the ship, being taken to third-class where it was assumed she may have come from. After all, her choice of dress suggested she probably was of a lower class to start, and if she had snuck on, she probably did so down in third-class. Of course there was no way to really tell, but chances are she was probably bunking with someone.

* * *

Once the drama had died down for the moment, Harold noticed Kayla and how pail she looked. "Are you going to be alright?" He reached out for her carefully touching her arm.

Kayla removed her hand from the bridge of her nose. "I'll be alright. Usagi tends to stress me out sometimes. I know she tends to act dummer then a sack of hammers' as my friend Rei, eloquently put it, but still that's no excuse for her behavior. Some of what she was saying," Kayla shook her head. "It's nothing short of a fairytale gone wrong."

"True…" Harold had to agree. She did sound a little crazy."

"You mean like me?" Kayla replied. "I know you probably think I'm an escaped mental paicent or something. Quite frankly I don't blame you. I've done things, thought about doing things… I'm not proud of."

Harold nodded in understanding. It would explain the doctor's findings. Well what he could get since Kayla was less then co-operative. She detested doctors, and had she not fainted she would never had to see one. Also she had a secret to protect, one Usagi had almost blown. And of course, she was never going to be able to live that one down as it stood anyway. But, that was in the past, and she had to think about now. Though Harold felt he should say something. He could see she wasn't so crazy. "I don't think you're crazy. Though you should make a better effort to take better care of yourself."

Kayla opened her mouth then quickly shut it. She wanted to protest, claim she had made every possible effort in doing so, but even she knew that was an outright lie. She hadn't kept a tight control on her health like she claimed, so it wouldn't benefit her if she were to lie and claim she had when she hadn't. "I'll do my best."

Harold seemed to except this reply and offered her a soft smile. Thomas was right in one thing, gaining her trust would prove to be beneficial in getting her to co-operate in future. "Are you hungry? We'll be landing in Cherbourg in an hour or so, this may be your last chance to eat for a while."

"No, not really." Kayla replied honestly, "I haven't really had the desire to eat really especially when Usagi stresses me out like she does. However, I don't favor another crash so I will despite my lack of desire in eating at the moment."

Harold nodded and led her to the officer's mess to get her something to eat. Since officers had varying schedules this was usually the only place on the ship that served food twenty-four hours a day. He knew she shouldn't be there, but he'd been in charge of taking care of her. "Wait here." He instructed lowering her into another chair. Technoally he was still on watch for a couple of hours, but he was in fact fallowing orders. This voyage sure had been less then boring. And, it was only the first day. He could only imagine what the rest of the week would have in store for him.

Kayla's legs were killing her despite having slept for a couple of hours. The ship was in fact quite large, and she had been roped into playing translator for Usagi. That wasn't so much the problem as the fact she had been leaning against a wall to keep from falling while Usagi was being questioned. Her legs hadn't had proper time to heal and she was struggeling just to keep from keeling over in pure exhaustion. In fact she gave him a mute nod as a sign she had been listening not wanting to force her vocal cords to work anymore then she had to. In her current state of mind she probably would have bitten someone's head off. Not that she hadn't already done it with several people.

Harold came back a few minutes later with a tray of food. "Here, I have to be back on watch. If you need anything else, there will be other officers around to assist you."

Again Kayla nodded and took the food without complaint. She dug into it just like she had for the previous meal glad to have something to eat. At least food wouldn't be in short supply here and she could have as much or as little as she wanted or needed. She ate very litely as she often did, but the idea was to have small meals often then to over eat and regret it later on down the road.

* * *

Just as Kayla finished eating, trying to plan her next move, Second Officer Charles Lightoller had entered the room and instently grabbed Kayla by the arm. At first Kayla didn't panic, perhaps he hadn't been informed of her existence and rightfully thought he was escorting her out. In a way she would have been correct, but it was his words that froze her to the core. "Apparently Usagi's actions gained the attention of Mr. Ismay, and I've been instructed to get you out of sight. He's apparently looking for blood."

What color remained in Kayla's face instently drained as she realized what this could mean. She was after all sitting there when Thomas and the officers all agreed to ensure Ismay didn't find out about her. After all he wasn't very personable, and would no doubt much rather have her thrown off the ship, fire everyone aboard, and stear the ship to New York all by himself if he thought he could. Naturally he couldn't do that, but he could confine everyone to their quarters, and fire them the moment they landed in New York. Whatever the case none of the crue—especially the officers, who had been working hard and had come so far—wanted to see what Ismay would do. From how he was potrayed on the movies—which were based off real-life events and taken from inquests—Kayla didn't want to find out either. Men in the early 1900's could get away with almost anything especially if said woman was thought to be of a lower class.

"Please tell me Usagi hasn't done anything else stupid." Kayla groaned as she was led through the labyrinth that was the Titanic.

"I wish I could, but it turns out she snuck aboard much like you did." Lightoller replied. "Ismay found out, and he's less then pleased."

"I can't say I'm not surprised." Kayla replied sighing softly. "This isn't the first time she's done this kind of thing. Only somehow last time somehow she hadn't gotten caught.

"How did she manage that?" Charles asked. It wasn't any of his business, but at the same time it would probably be in his best interest to appear to be as informed as possible. After all, his along with everyone else's job was on the line.

"I'm assuming probably the same way she accomplished this task this time." Kayla stated. "By sneaking around and 'barrowing' things that weren't hers to start with." Kayla replied. "To be honest I'll probably have to ask her, but I don't want to be launched into another argument with her over it. "Eaither way, we'll both be escorted off when we reach Cherbourg no doubt."

"I'm not so sure about that Miss Tsukino. Your sister perhaps, but I overheard Mr. Andrews talking about wanting to keep you with us until New York."

Kayla rose an eyebrow at this. She thought she heard something to that effect in her half-asleep state, but couldn't be certain. She wondered why such lengths were being taken, but she reasoned it probably was due to the fact they had come to the conclusion she was in fact Americain and no one wanted to waste the money to ship her to the states, when she was already aboard a ship bound for New York. It could also be concluded that her ill health had to be another reason for this as well. The later more reasonable in Kayla's opinion. Though it seemed they were going to some extreams, ones that she didn't feel they needed to undertake. However, a knock sounded breaking Kayla's train of thought. Apparently things had just gotten far worse.

Kayla had been taken into a spare room to hide and wait for the coast to be clear, when a knock sounded. Kayla dared not move or breathe fear of the unknown rooting her to the spot. She should have known it wasn't possible to remain hidden for four, possibly seven days. With what Usagi managed to accomplish it wasn't known to her what to expect as that doomed night approached.

Charles got in front of the brown-haired girl and answered the door. "What's happened? " He inquired.

"Apparently Kayla's the only one on this ship that can understand usagi and speak English at the same time." Harold informed. "And, Ismay wants to question Usagi for her 'crimes'. We tried warding him off explaining Usagi needed to sober up, but he's threatening to fire us all if we don't produce a translator."

""I can alter my appearance slightly." Kayla offered. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of someone else. I may not like dealing with Usagi, but I don't want her to insult ismay."

Both Charles and Harold cringed at the thought of Usagi using her limited English skills and insult the managing director of the White Star Line. Usagi would be banned from any future sailings of White Star Line vessels, and their jobs could end up lost. Harold eyed Kayla up and down. "It might just work." He mused to himself. "I'll be back as soon as I can with a Stewardess uniform. I'm sure I can find one she can fit into easily enough."

Charles nodded. "Kayla and I'll wait here until your return."

Kayla smiled sadly nodded resigning herself to her fate. With stress levels on the raise a different kind of fear started to bubble up inside of her. Would she be caught and have to defend herself again? She didn't know how much more she could take. Her mind was racing as she tried to think of what she could do to deal with this man everyone seemed to fear. Running seemed like an option, but it would do her no good.

A knock broke Kayla from her thoughts as she jumped about ten feet in the air. She didn't understand what made her so jumpy all of the sudden. She was shaking like a leaf, over a man, a human beaing that was no real threat to her. And, for what? She had faced down darker forces that could kill her with one single blow. Yet, she was shivering over a man she hadn't met? Simple things causing her to want to bolt? This wasn't her. She was much stronger then she thought. Instead of cowering this time, she accepted the outfit and smiled.

After a couple of minutes, Kayla emerged in the barrowed outfit, having left her clothes in the room for the time being. She thought about putting them in her sub-space pocket, but then the clothes she had on would have simply 'disappeared' unless some chose to assume she sliped the dress on over it. Personally it didn't matter, so she didn't really seem to care. She could only pray Usagi didn't manage to make an even bigger fool out of herself then she had already. But, acting like a timid scaredy cat wouldn't solve anything either.

"Where in the hell is that translator? Bruce Ismay barked. "I don't have time for this."

"Right here sir." Harold said quickly as Kayla stepped up.

Bruce eyed the girl with a raise of an eyebrow. "This thing, this woman is the translator you managed to dig up?"

"Yes sir, I'm not a professional but I am fluent in both English and Japanese." Kayla replied. "I spent some time in Japan, but was born and raised in the states." It wasn't exactly a lie, she just left out the part about she'd been fighting dark magic during her visit, and the person restrained was her sister. She decided best to leave that out for now. After all it would do no good if she was thought to be crazy.

"Fine, fine…" Bruce snarled. He didn't care who did it at this point, just as long as he got his point across to Usagi.

Kayla simply nodded, translating everything as instructed, including Usagi's words. Usagi for her part had been unusually co-operative, and for that Kayla was thankful. However, if she had to venture a guess Usagi was just as creeped out as Kayla was; only she decided to show it by crying like a two-year-old. To which, the officers in the room had to prevent Bruce from smacking the living daylights out of her. After all they couldn't allow that even if Usagi somehow managed to get on everyone's last nerve.

By the end of the conversation, it turned out Usagi did have a place, all be it in third-class. Though they hadn't determined she'd snuck aboard. Which meant the 'stowaway' was still among the passengers. Bruce wasn't pleased by this news, but he was determined to find the person who managed to sneak past over two thousand two hundred people. They would get caught before the day was out. If he had anything to say about it that was.

Once Kayla was able to, she returned to the room she had left her clothes and changed back into them. Night had fallen, and the only thing keeping the ship from vanishing with the darkness was the thousands of lights that would come on after the sun went down. The ship had left Cherbourg, and Kayla was never escorted off the ship. Apparently, she was to travel the distance to New York, because no one wanted to pay to send her to the states where she would have to have gone in the first place. Kayla should have expected as much. She was quite used to lazy people who thought they knew everything. Yet, the real miracle is how all this had been decided without Ismay discovering she was actually the 'stowaway' they were looking for.

Kayla didn't stop to think of anything. Her mind was spinning as she felt herself moving without even trying to think where she was going or what she was doing. She had robotically eaten another meal sometime after nightfall, and had taken the knife from the table and hidden it. Why she did so she did not know. All she did know, her mind raced with dark and dangerous thoughts. Thoughts that drove her to want to do things she hadn't thought about in years. And, it was like anyone would stop her. And, if they did it was only because it would be in their job description. Kayla hated that about people, she could never tell if they guinely cared about her well-being. The tension she caused by being there with no where to go was edivident, so she decided to save them the trouble. At least that's what drove her dark thoughts as she moved about the ship in a daze.

Cold air nipped at her skin forming Goosebumps upon her exposed fleash, but Kayla didn't seem to feel it. She couldn't seem to feel anything. The only thing to stop her forward motion was a cold rail that overlooked the ocean. Hardly anyone lingered about due to the cold weather, officers and random crew milling about. Surely she'd be almost invisible. So slowly she removed the blade stairing unseeing into the reflection cast by the lights before she dove it into her right wrist. She felt nothing as blood oozed from the wound instantly coding her hand before forming little droplets upon the deck at her feet.


	4. Painful secrets

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic.

* * *

A/n: Sorry I haven't forgotten my other stories, but I'm on a roll with this one. Once the well dries up I'll resume work on them. Updates are going to happen as fast, or as slow as I tend to be.

* * *

Warning: standard warnings apply. See chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was if the world had stopped. Kayla's hand glided effortlessly down her arm creating a gash as she did so. If it hurt she didn't feel it, nor did she realize someone had made an effort to stop her. Blood pored freely down her arm creating an even larger mess upon the deck. Deck hands who had seen the incident had managed to get the blade from her grasp while calling for help. Kayla heard none of it too caught up in the world she had created in her mind. If she felt anything no one could tell.

Harold had just finished his shift and headed in the direction of the Officer's quarters when he had heard the commotion on the deck. His eyes went wide when he saw a body in-between two of the deckhands, but the thing that made his heart nearly stop and his blood run cold, was the fact the body was Kayla. She looked pale and withdrawn as blood continued to poor from the opening on her right arm. "What happened, who did this?"

"She did it sir." One of the men responded looking at the officer. We saw her cut herself and drag a knife down the length of her arm.

"No, impossible. She wouldn't do this I want the truth, and I want it now." Harold demanded refusing to accept that Kayla was so unstable that she would resort to cutting. Of course he didn't know the girl, so had no right to make such an assumption. However, if she had, which was quite possible, what would drive her to do such a thing to herself?

Harold carefully picked up Kayla and wrapped her arm tightly in a blanket in order to stop the flow of blood. This would require another trip to the doctor, but until he got her in some better light he couldn't tell how deeply she had cut herself. She didn't seem the type to resort to such measures, but who was he to judge? "Mr. Lowe, the doctor's on his way to treat her arm." Another deck hand spoke up quickly.

"I'll be taking her to my quarters, have the doctor come look for her there." Harold said in an emotionless tone as he vanished inside taking the very pale and withdrawn Kayla with him. Once inside he could get a better look at her arm. All thoughts of sleep completely forgotten as he lie Kayla down on his bunk. "Why would you do this to yourself Kayla? What's wrong?" he asked not expecting a reply as he removed the blanket to get a better look at the damage for himself.

"I did it… I actually did it…" Kayla spoke her voice distant and withdrawn as she spoke. "I don't believe…. I actually did it…. I didn't think I could…"

"Kayla?" Harold spoke softly trying to gain her attention. "What's wrong?"

Kayla didn't even realize it, but tears had escaped her eyelids without her being able to feel them. She had stopped trying to talk apparently in too much shock to speak properly. So she had given up all together despite the fact she could hear her name being called over and over again. She had actually gone and done something she could only think about for many years, and now that she had gone and done it the big question remained, would she do it again? Even she didn't have all the answers. After all she hadn't expected to have done it in the first place. All she could even hope to think about was the here and now, and that was telling her she was very tired. Allowing this feeling to wash over her she fell into a fitful sleep.

During that time, a woman by the name of Satsuna Miho had come to check on Kayla. How she found out Kayla was even on the ship, and more importantly how she found her would forever remain a mystery. When Harold had asked Satsuna simply said she couldn't reveal the answers he sought. Her answer was kind of criptic, but he didn't know the woman. The only reason he didn't throw her out was because she had managed to get Kayla to not only sleep without the use of drugs, and had treated her arm without her seemingly being aware of it. "Thank you Miss Miho." Harold said when the woman rose to leave.

"Just keep an eye on her. She should be fine when she wakes up." Satsuna replied. "I have to go have a few words with Usagi."

Before Harold could open his mouth to speak, Satsuna had left the room. His eyes traveled to Kayla who had managed to get on her side facing him. His fingers traced the length of her arm where bandages had been placed. ::What on earth drove you to do this to yourself?:: Harold thought to himself before he stood and took the chair from his desk. It wouldn't be the most comfortable place to sleep, but he didn't feel he should leave Kayla to wake up alone if he could help it. He also knew everything about what he was doing . He had broken just about every unwritten rule there was, but didn't seem to care. He had been ordered to take responsibility for her, and that included obviously ensuring she didn't succeed in committing suicide. Satsuna hadn't said her cutting was an attempt, but he could guess based on the length and depth.

* * *

Down in third-class Usagi sat on her bunk thinking of what she could do next. It was obvious that Satsuna was more then just aware of the wish and was trying to reset time. The only question, could she in time? Or, better yet had she already? No, she hadn't. Usagi reasoned to herself. If she had, then she wouldn't be here. No, she was still trying to restore time. So Usagi realized all she could do was wait and pray that the ship never struck ice and sank. But, she would not know that for three more days. Might as well enjoy her time aboard. To bad she was stuck down in third-class. Why couldn't she have snuck into first? Looking down at her school Uniform she knew why. Her skirt was short, the years of ware and tear visable. She got away with the length only because she was in third-class and most could care less about surface appearance. Most wore nothing short of what was considered 'rags' They didn't have much material wealth, and getting by day-by-day was a constent struggle. Titanic for them was quite literally the "ship of dreams" as quoated in newspapers.

The only downside to being in third-class was the fact Usagi found herself very restricted. Almost everywhere she turned a gate bared her way. The ship itself was like a never-ending maze. And, except for certain letters, Usagi couldn't read a single sign. She had gotten lost more then once and nearly missed meals as a result. So, in reality it was only supper, but Usagi was bound and determined not to miss anymore meals. Instead of turning in with the reast of the third-class passangers Usagi decided to explore the ship. Some of the night owls were having a party in the third-class common room, and that being so, made it quite easy to find. She had been told the third-class common room was also the dining room for meals.

Normally Usagi wasn't much of a night owl herself. She would often go to bed early and end up sleeping the day away if she could get away with it. However, this was one of those rare times Usagi couldn't sleep no matter how hard she had tried. Getting caught sneaking around not once, but twice had a lot to do with this as well. The look in her sister's eyes also sent chills down her spine everytime she stopped to think about it. Sure Kayla had been known to lose her temper, but Usagi had never seen it this bad, this controlled. And, yet Kayla wasn't down here chewing her out why? Surely after a display like that Kayla would be giving her the lecture of a lifetime. Unless of course something else had gained her attention.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Usagi made her way up on deck. The cold April nights made themselves known as they bit at Usagi's skin. She hadn't braught a jacket, and while it wasn't cold enough to see one's breath, it was cold enough to cause Usagi to shiver and rub her arms frantically to revive them. ::I should have planed ahead more before deciding to embark on this journey.:: Usagi thought. ::Despite taking the Titanic and placing it in the future, it doesn't change the naturally cold nights nor does it change the fact that Satsuna-sama has probably interfered trying to reset history::

Usagi stopped dangling her hands over the rail crystal blue eyes fixed on the black expansive ocean in front of her. In the black of night she could see nothing but dark black water reflected only by the lights of the ship as it moved across the water. What was she doing? Why had she decided to embark on this adventure? Had her life really been that dull and meaningless, that she needed something else to do with her time? Those questions and more begun racing through her head. The most prominent however; What on earth could she have been thinking?

Her gaze traveled to the sky blanketed by stars. Where she lived in the city, sometimes the stars could be seen, but not as clearly as they could here. She could stair endlessly up at them and become completely lost. As she did so, she noted she had completely forgotten about the cold. The sights before her were breathtaking. She could get lost in the stars every night, to hell what Pluto might, or might not accomplish tonight. Titanic would make one final stop before heading west off the coast of Ireland headed for New York, but would it actually reach New York this time? Not even Usagi knew.

Once Usagi had managed to turn herself into a human Popsicle, she shoved herself from the railing and started down into the lower decks where the heat would no doubt thaw her frozen body. The stargazing had managed to put her oddly at ease. She had no idea naturally of anything else at the moment, nor did she really care. All she wanted was sleep something she was determined to get. With this in mind, Usagi disappeared inside going to find the first bunk she could crash on.

* * *

Kayla groaned rolling over when she hit something solid. Reaching out a tenitive hand, she quickly realized it was a wall that she'd hit. Or, that's what it felt like to her. Turning so that she lie on her back once more, she forced unwilling brown eyes open. Her wrist started to throb as memories of the previous night entered her mind. Gingerly she traced the length of bandages that incased her right arm, a tempory reminder of what she had done. Something she had thought about doing several times, but never actually done. At least not on purpose. Every time she thought about it, fear of actual pain stopped her, but this time it hadn't and she did something she never thought possible. Tears stung her eyes as the images replayed in her mind. What had finally driven her down that road? It had to have been something recent to cause her to snap.

The sound of a key entering a lock broke her from her thoughts. She instantly stiffened pressing herself up against the wall prepared to bolt if the situation demanded she did. Heart pounding in her ears she waited frozen to the spot, unable to allow herself to do anything but breathe, and with as loud as her heart sounded in her ears, she couldn't even tell if she was even doing that. The door opened and the sound of something being put down entered her mind. "Kayla?" a male voice asked. "Are you alright?"

That voice, she was starting to know that voice. Who was it again though? Names escaped her. She hadn't moved, her heart still thundering in her eardrums. He had asked her if she was alright, but how could she answer? She'd done something stupid, was locked into a room probably for her safety, and could barely remember much of what had happened. She felt as she lost her mind. Despite him saying he didn't think her crazy, that opinion could have changed based on her current behavior. Slowly she relaxed and moved forward somewhat.

"I brought you some breakfast." Harold continued trying to get Kayla to respond in some way. She seemed very tense all of the sudden, and he didn't seem to understand why. He couldn't get inside her head and read her mind, and he wasn't going to try and figure out what could possibly be on her mind. He would just let her be, and if she wanted to trust him enough to talk to him, he would be more then willing to listen.

Kayla moved off the bed and headed over to the small desk in the room taking the seat. "I'm not going to force anything on you, or out of you. If you need someone to talk to however I will listen."

Kayla simply nodded eating the food in front of her. Not because she felt uneasy, like she couldn't be trusted, but because she was hungry. Despite her actions the previous night, she truly didn't have any real desire to die. Not like she really ever did. At times her mind became so overwhelmed nothing else existed at that very moment. She assumed that is what drove her to do what she had done. Hopefully, the throbbing from her arm, and the stark white bandages would serve as a constant reminder of her actions, ones she hopefully would chose not to repeat. The fact she hadn't been scolded like a child relieved her in a way she simply was extremely thankful for.

Being on thin ice with complete strangers truly was not something Kayla favored in the slightest, but no doubt word had gotten out about her actions, creating a bit of tension. It sure didn't ease the pit in her stomach that started twisting and turning making it almost impossible to fuction as a human being. She wanted to get rid of the contents of her stomach, but her legs wouldn't allow her to stand. And, if she had managed to do so her body probably wouldn't reject anything anyway.

No matter how many times she wanted to, her body always found a way to spite her. If it wasn't refusing to allow her the ability walk, it was pain. Something would always change her plans. Perhaps that was for the best. She hadn't been very good at making sound choices as of late, mostly because her partner, George, would often get drunk and make life a living hell for her. She never told anyone, but perhaps she should. But, how to bring up the subject? However, if she didn't do something, she could lose what little mind she did have.

After she finished breakfast, she traced the bandages once more. She hadn't spoken a word really since Harold brought her the food, and she supposed she should probably say something. "Thank you I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble."

"It's alright, as long as you're okay. You scared me last night. Some deck hands claimed you cut yourself." Harold knew it would probably be dangerous to confront her in this way, but he had to know what had driven her to this point. What prompted her actions?

Kayla's gaze traveled to her right arm, fingers picking at the tape that held the bandages in place as she spoke, "They're right. I did cut myself last night. I'd been extremely down as of late, and I wasn't thinking. Dark thoughts overtook my mind, causing me to actually slice my arm. I had been thinking about wanting to do so on and off for years, but until last never actually accomplished drawing blood." Tears started to sting her eyes and she blinked them back hoping they would not escape. "I've been in a complicated relationship for several years. My partner gets drunk, and gets agitated and down right abusive. However, I'm out of work and am unable to make a living for myself. I feel unable to leave even though several of my friends claim I should. But, I cannot bring myself to even though even I see it is probably for the best."

Harold's anger rose at her words. She hadn't given details of the story, but she didn't have to. Based on the doctor's findings along with the unstable behavior, a majority of what had happened became crystal clear. To say she was lying when she said she hadn't been abused recently, would probably have been an understatement. However, without details he couldn't draw conclusions. "How long has this been going on?"

"For a number of years now. Actually a majority of the seven I've lived with him." Kayla admitted glad to get her problems off her chest. It hadn't been as hard as she first thought it to be. "The real problem would start usually when I'd try and take his beer from him. He would literally fight me for it. End result it would end up on the floor, or on me."

Harold nodded taking some time to calm himself. He wouldn't do himself or any good if he didn't try and control his temper. "You're safe here. We won't let anything happen to you." He promised. "Just please come to me, or someone if you have an urge to cut again… okay?"

"I promise." Kayla replied. "I doubt I'll be driven to do so again, but I promise to talk to someone instead of doing something to myself."


End file.
